Star Wars - Aftermath
'Star Wars - Aftermath' is an animated TV show in the style of Star Wars Rebels ''that takes the name from the new Chuck Wendig novel and offers an alternative interpretation of the events after 'Return of the Jedi'. Produced by Dave Filoni and scripted and directed by the traditional ''Clone Wars ''team, Aftermath offers unpredictability as it is considered A.U. (Alternate Universe) and does not coincide in the same world as 'The Force Awakens' although events in that film are likely to occur. The series will air in 2017 with 13 episodes for the first season, which is aimed at introducing brand new characters and returning characters from the movie, as well as finally dealing with the true threat that it the Empire whilst introducing possible new threats. It has little to no links - apart from in design and creative team - to the previous animated shows. Each episode, unlike ''Clone Wars ''and ''Rebels, is 45 minutes long - the same as a live action show, in order for the show to maintain a depth in its detailed new plots. This explains why each season is around 13 episodes long. Season 1 This show features such story arcs as Luke Skywalker searching for potential new Jedi, the rebirth of the Republic, the rise of a new threat to the galactic force in the form of Grand Admiral Thrawn and his Imperial Fleet, as well as the birth of a powerful Dark Jedi threat. This season began airing in September, 2017. EPISODE 1: End Game, Part 1 The Empire has taken a massive blow. The Death Star has been destroyed and the Emperor has fallen. Now, three years later, the Rebel Alliance military forces - led by Han Solo and Admiral Ackbar - are preparing for a mission of great importance. They are to retake Coruscant, whatever the cost, and bring about the birth of the New Republic... EPISODE 2: End Game, Part 2 Han Solo and his team of rough-tough pilots and ground troops have begun the invasion of Coruscant, but they are about to experience the well trained Admiral Clark and his army of Stormtroopers. Meanwhile, a new threat emerges in the galaxy in the shape of Grand Admiral Thrawn as the Empire strike against the Rebellion world of Tarris. Luke Skywalker is sent to investigate. EPISODE 3: Thrawn Rising Grand Admiral Thrawn has just become the leader of the Empire after the death of the considerably weaker Admiral Clark. The Rebel Alliance have now retaken Coruscant, but Thrawn has a plan... Disguising as a Bounty Hunter on Coruscant, Thrawn pushes the 'others' in society to join his own organisation that are set out to end the Rebellion, which - without their knowledge - is in fact the Empire. EPISODE 4: Fett He survived the Sarlacc Pit and he survived Grand Admiral Thrawn. Now Boba Fett must survive the Rebel Alliance. Han Solo and his team have captured Fett in mid-mission for his new lord, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Captured and placed in a military prison, Fett must fight for his freedom, even if it means the deaths of all other prisoners... Fett is tactical; Fett is unstoppable. EPISODE 5: Home Princess Leia Organa has lived on D'Qar since the Battle of Endor; it had become the Rebel Alliance's new base of operations. But now the Rebel Alliance are beginning the transfer to their new home - Coruscant. How will Leia deal with the transition into her new life style, and the rise of politics that comes with it? Will she ever be able to truly call Coruscant home? EPISODE 6: Calling During meditation, Luke Skywalker is called through the Force by a strong and powerful Jedi Knight, begging for his assistance in the rebirth of the Jedi Order. He hunts down the voice across the galaxy until he finally arrives on Jokaturn, home of the Jedi, where he quickly learns a terrible secret. The Jedi is C'boath - a Dark Jedi who is manipulating the people of his world... EPISODE 7: Vaults Grand Admiral Thrawn has designed his most devious plan to date... Thirty Star Destroyers have begun their attack on the Rebellion world of Manrowil, with the aim to entirely destroy it. In a desperate attempt to save the world, a large Rebel Alliance Fleet has been sent to the rescue, leaving Coruscant defenceless... Now Thrawn can finally break into the Vault, where the Rebels' greatest secrets lie. EPISODE 8: World Under the Stars Han Solo and his best friend, Chewbacca, are sent to accompany Princess Leia on a mission of great importance, as they head to Manrowil to beg them to remain in the Rebellion. However, when the ''Millennium Falcon ''crash lands on the fields miles away from the Manrowil Capital, the pair are finally given the chance to tell each other how they truly feel... EPISODE 9: Jedi of the Future Luke continues his meditation, and through the Force begins to experience visions of children growing up and slowly learning how to use the Force. Determined to discover these children - even just one - and train them as his Apprentice, Luke prepares to leave Coruscant in order to find the future of the Jedi Order. Meanwhile, Leia is conflicted over whether a relationship with Han could truly work. EPISODE 10: The Courtship of Princess Leia Princess Leia has been ordered by the Rebellion - now using the title of 'The Republic' - to lead the expansion of politics that is occurring on Naboo. However, she is taken by surprise when she is kidnapped by Han Solo, who is desperate to convince her to marry him and will keep her from the Republic if he must. Meanwhile, Lando Calrissian is sent to capture the pair and bring them home... EPISODE 11: Darkness Thrawn has travelled through the unknown regions through his search for the future of the Empire, and he finally believes that he may have found it... Discovering C'boath, who now appears to have been possessed by the Dark Side itself, Thrawn prepares to return to Republic space and unleash havoc in the form of his new weapon, if his weapon doesn't destroy the Empire first... EPISODE 12: Annihilation, Part 1 The Empire has unleashed an uncontrollable weapon against the Republic in the form of C'boath, and even Thrawn must turn against him in order to stop C'boath's schemes of annihilation. Meanwhile, Han Solo and Leia Organa finally link hands in marriage, even though Luke is still away on his new mission. Little do they know the true uncertainty of their future... EPISODE 13: Annihilation, Part 2 C'boath has killed Admiral Ackbar and thrown the Republic army into panic. Meanwhile, Grand Admiral Thrawn struggles to battle against the evil spirits that C'boath has summoned through the Dark Side, as Leia Organa finally focuses her mind and searches for the Force that truly lies within her in preparation for a lightsaber battle against an enemy who appears to be unstoppable... The Season Finale ends with Leia and C'boath about to engage in only the second lightsaber battle of the show as Leia activates the lightsaber she stole from Obi-Wan Kenobi's grave. Just as their blades crash, we fade to black, leaving the viewer uncertain of whether she defeated C'boath or not...